


To Reclaim A Lost Homeland

by land_of_mordor_where_shadows_lie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Flashbacks, The Company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/land_of_mordor_where_shadows_lie/pseuds/land_of_mordor_where_shadows_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her family to Smaugs flames, [Y/N] seeks revenge on the beast and embarks on a quest to reclaim a lost homeland with the company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_As I walked through the large stone halls of Erebor, my eyes met those of the hound dwarven princes, whom I had met just a few hours ago._

_"Excuse me, my prince, but have you seen my father?" I asked anxiously. Thorin was a very respectable dwarf, and I felt very out of place even sharing conversation with him._

_"Yes [Y/N], I believe he was in a meeting with my father, Thrain, the last I saw of him. He shouldn't be too long I imagine."_

_"Thankyou. I'll wait for him in his chambers."_

_"Wait, I have heard news of you departing from Erebor tomorrow, is this true?"_

_"Yes, I shall leave tomorrow and my father will be bringing my older brother along with him in a few days time. He claims he cannot handle us both at his work place at the same time." I said with a slightly humoured tone to my voice._

_"Very well." I frowned slightly at his cold goodbye as he turned around and began walking in the ooposite dirction. Little did I know that the small conversation I had just shared with him would the last for a very long time._

~~~~~

I stepped through the doors of the large wooden inn with a swinging sign outside labelled 'The Prancing Pony'. I scammed the room for the wizard that I was due to meet as he said that he had some business to discuss with me. I saw a large grey hat poking out from behind the busy tables to my right.

"I assume your Gandalf? I see no other reason for wizards to be in these parts."

"Yes I am, and I assume you are Lady [Y/N]. Please to meet you. Please, take a seat, we have much to discuss."

I pulled back the stool and sat down, ordering an ale from a passing waitress.

"What did you bring me here for? What is the business you have with me?"

Gandalf began to explain about this quest to take back the lost kingdom of Erebor, which fell the the mighty dragon Smaug many years ago.

"I could not go through with this even if I wanted to! The thought of that beast who claimed the lives of my kin chills me to the bone."

"Would your father not have wanted this? You know of his love for Erebor."

"This quest will bring nothing but more death, something I know my father would not want for me."

"Death is not certain, Erebor was your fathers home when he was not with you and it was stolen from him. Would he not be proud it was HIS daughter who was part of the company on their quest to reclaim a lost homeland?"

Thinking more about it, I knew that this is what my father would've wanted and I would be making him proud, which is what I have always wanted. I knew I had to make my decision.

"Where are we meeting?"


	2. Chapter 2

Accompanied by only the pony beneath my, I observed the surrounding area. The fields went on for miles and the small town of Hobbiton seemed empty at this time of night. The homely looking holes in the ground were unfamiliar to me, and so I took great interest in them, observing and examining each one I passed to get a better understanding of the life of the halflings that occupied these homes. There seemed to be a lot of crops growing everywhere I looked, whether they were growing in peoples gardens or fields packed full of a variety of fruits and vegetables.

I carried on up the path, looking for the home with a green door that had mark inscribed into it, just like Gandalf had described. He informed me that a hobbit would be joining us in our quest to be the burglar that he claimed we needed. I did not see the purpose if I'm honest, but at least the halflings home gave us a place to meet in complete privacy, even if he was to be no use to us.

I spotted the door that Gandalf instructed me to go to and approached it with caution, my eyes landing on a group of ponies nearby of which I assumed belonged to them company since I could think of no use that hobbits may have for them. My pony trotted over the them and I dismounted her, before walking to the front of the door. I straightened out the dress I was wearing, which was made of silks and gems as I did not want to give the impression that I was just some random woman that Gandalf had picked off the street, but a Lady of Rivendell. I knocked on the door and waited, nervous to meet the dwarves that I could be travelling with. The door swung open to reveal Gandalf standing in his usual attire, he greeted me and invited me in, I observed my surroundings and noticed that his house was nothing like the one I grew up in, it seemed less elegant, but no less beautiful.

Gandalf lead me through the tunnels to a dining room where 13 dwarves appeared to be sitting around a table and fighting with the food that completely covered it, an unimpressed looking hobbit stood nearby, I decided to greet him first as he was obviously the home owner. 

"Hello Sir, you must be Bilbo Baggins. I am Lady [Y/N] of Rivendell, it is a pleasure to meet you" I said with a smile, not wanting to make him even grumpier than he already appeared to be because of the dwarves and their outrageous table manners.

"Yes that would be me, are you as confused as I am as to what is going on? If not could you please explain it to me? First I was enjoying my tea, next thing I know there is 12 dwarves destroying my home!"

Confused at first as to why Gandalf had not explained to the the hobbit what was going on, but I settled with informing him that it would be best for the dwarves themselves to explain as I was almost as new to this news as he.

I tried to go unnoticed until it was time for me to be introduced, which turns out would be after all 12 dwarves singing a song, doing the dishes and scaring Mr Baggins half to death. When all was settled, me and Gandalf took our seats around the table, only to be immediately interrupted by another knock at the door.

"He's here" Gandalf spoke as all heads turned to face the direction of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

All the dwarves gathered around the door and I stood with Bilbo, as I was yet to be introduced to the rest of the company. As Gandalf opened the door, a strong respectable-looking dwarf entered the home. He was extremely good looking and his face seemed familiar to me for some reason, but I did not know at first.

The Dwarves and Gandalf greeted him as 'Thorin'. Where do I know that name? Thorin was introduced to Bilbo, then I stepped forward to finally e introduced to the company. 

"And this is [Y/N], our 15th member." Gandalf announced. All eyes in the room were now on me, I wasn't sure whether to speak or wait to be spoken to, until Thorin broke the silence.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Thorin asked with confusion, and memories of Erebor flooded back into my head, he was the prince!

"You may not remember me, but I'm sure you will remember my father, Narvi, he was a worker in Erebor and a very good man." I said with confidence.

"I remember Narvi well." A dwarf with white hair said as he stepped forward. "Like a brother to me, he was. It's an honour to meet his daughter." He said with a smile.

"He was indeed a good man. I remember your first to Erebor in fact." Thorin said with a slight smile on his face.

"How about we sit down, and we can discuss the matter further?" Gandalf proposed, to which everyone agreed.

After discussions about meetings and other business that I felt no need to involve myself in, I soon became the topic of interest.

"MY father had multiple jobs in Erebor, as I'm sure a few of you know. My mother Aewenel was the cousin of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, which is where me and my brother grew up . MY father liked to take me and my brother, Telchar, to Erebor as only half of our blood was elven, therefore he wanted to familiarise us with dwarven culture and architecture. He took us both together when we were much younger, then on our own when we were older. I stayed for a few days so that he could show me around, which is when I first became acquainted with you, Thorin. I left Erebor and returned to Rivendell, my return meant the departure of my brother as he and my father rode back to Erebor. I was later informed that it was only a few hours after their arrival when Smaug arrived, his fire claimed both of their lives. After me and my mother heard the news, she became sick with grief and a few days later died of heartbreak over the loss of her husband and child." Tears welled up in my eyes as I carried on my story, forcing myself to stay strong. "Lord Elrond has taken care of me ever since. He trained me to be a good fighter and I have a great knowledge of many different skills."

All the company seemed mesmerized by my story, the white-haired dwarf who know my father gave placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, and I appreciated his condolences. They all apologised for my losses and I soon learned all their names. They moved quickly on to the plans for the quest, and I couldn't keep my eyes off Thorin the entire time.


End file.
